A spiders wish
by Fairychaos99
Summary: They'd finally did it, they had finally won the Beast Wars and were on their way back to Cybertron. But what silk didn't know was that it was only the beginning. Now trapped On an empty Cybertron, will the maximal Silk make it out alive, or get captured in the process ( warning! Very slow updates )
1. OC bio

Alright so before I get into this I want everyone to know a bit about my OC, also above what her beast mod is and ok here we go!

Name: Silk

Height: A little taller that blackarachnia, about half a head taller

Mental Age (In Earth Terms): 26

Motto: when in doubt, jump

Allegiance: maximal

Function: um... unknown

Alternate Mode: Jumping spider

Armor colors: black, blue, white, and hints of purple and yellow

Occupation: the maximals Tech expert and hacker

Personality: Adventures, bold, charming, casual, outgoing,passionate, funny, energetic, loveable

Weapons: two spider fangs on her back ( similar to blackarachnia in TFA) used to inject her venom, claw like hands

Abilities: can inject her enemies with a venom that paralyses them temporarily,shoot webs, Can jump to a max of 10ft ( 15ft in beast mod), has a lot of agility, can stick and climb on walls

Color of optics: yellow

Universe most used within: beast wars/ beast machines

Sparkmate: unknown

Sexuality: Bi

Strength: 5

Intelligence: 8

Speed: 7

Endurance: 6

Rank: 6

Courage: 7

Firepower: 5

Skill: 7

Background: was the main tech expert next to Rhinox and an expert hacker during the beast wars on prehistoric earth, took on the mod of a jumping spider and came online sometime after Airazor did and did become a transmetal . After winning the war, she along with the remaining other maximals ( and megatron) returned to cybertron, only to crash land after being shot down by the planets defense system.

Random Facts: Is a cuddler, likes certain earth Music ( mostly genres that annoy Rattrap to no end, like pop or country), loves puppies or any baby animals for that matter

Weaknesses: fire, ice, basically anywhere that is too cold or to hot, lasers , cute things


	2. The reformatting part 1

Alrighty first chapter here we go! - shots confetti- now I wrote this cause I noticed there's not a lot of beast machines fanfics .and also not a lot of them involve jetstorm unfortunately ( well the ones I could find anyways) so I plan on redeeming that with this fic _ ( also if you can't tell by now I'm a huge BM Jetstorm fan)

Silk's POV:

'Oh come on just transform already!' I yell to myself as I continued to try and transformer, only for a wave of pain to come over me and my body to start sparking, forcing me to stop. I breath lightly for a few nanokliks and try to shake off the pain in my processor, only to hear the familiar sound of those stupid tank drones firing at something... or someone. Those things have been after me for hours, ever since I woke up on this bare rock that was once Cybertron, with barely any of my memory files working as well. I sigh and start moving, looking for a tactical gain point to ambush those stupid drones, when I see and entrance to an underground tunnel, "perfect!" I say to myself and start crawling over to start my little plan. ' if I'm going offline I'm taking them with me' I thought as I got started.

\- a few cycles later-

"And done" I say as I activate the web trap, and good thing I finished it when I did, cause I hear movement coming towards the tunnel. I can hear three voices, one of which was complaining very loudly about 'not being able to transform' or so scrap like that. I back up into the shadows and wait for them to walk right into my trap.

No POV:

"Rattrap we don't have time for this, we need to find out what's going on and why cybertron is like this!"Cheetor yelled as he, Rattrap, and Optimus primal ran towards a tunnel going underground, somehow losing those tank drones in this maze of walls. As they got close to the entrance , Optimus Primal suddenly stopped them from going in.

"Optimus, you ok?"

"Yeah you ok there, you don't got any screw lose or anything?"

"Rattrap!"

"What?!?"

"Quite both of you, I'm sensing another presence in that tunnel."

"Oh really, well are they friendly or are they here to turn us into a pile of scrap!"

" I'm not sure but let's be cautious, we don't kno-."

"Um bossbot we may not have any other options!"

" What why?"

"cause we have a couple of boogies looking for us!" shouted cheetor and they all heard it, the rumbling of the tank drones was closing in, and fast. Optimus primal thought for a second the said

" alright we'll go in the tunnel, we can deal with whatever is in there, it's 3 on 1"

Both Rattrap and Cheetor nod in agreement and run into the tunnel, ready to face whatever is in there...only to get trapped in a web bag trap. They each struggle to get out but it was no use, the webbing was to strong. They heard a series of clicks and threatening hisses above them. They all looked up to see a giant sized jumping spider. It was a deep shade of blue with purple, white and black strips running all throughout the body. Her four dark colored eyes narrowed, but then widened when she got a good look at them.

Silk's POV:

I... I can't believe it, it's optimus and the others , well most of the others, but the others none the less. Before I could say anything to them however, the rat just had to open up his trap didn't he.

" oh well look who it is, come to make us your next meal spider brat." I hiss at him and bite his web cage, causing him to fall out of it with a very loud Yelp. I snicker as he lands in a flailing mess of limbs and help the other two out of their cages.

" sorry I thought you were those annoying tank drone thingies, they are a pain."

" that's quite alright Silk, how long have you been online for?"

" almost half a solar cycle and it's annoying and frustrating to not be able to transform."

" We know how you feel, we can't transform either"

"wait... you guys can't transform either?" I ask with a bit of worry in my voice. ' great, I was hoping at least one of them wasn't affected by this stupid transformation glitch.' I sigh and say.

" I think it wold be best if we head under ground, that way those stupid drones have an easy way to find us."

" good idea silk, it will impossible for those big tank drones to fit down here."

everyone else nods in agreement and we start heading into the tunnels, not sure who or what we'll encounter down there.

Alright first chapter done, now this will be a two parter based very loosely on the first episode, hence the same name. Now I'm debating rather or not to write chapter three based around episode 2 or to just have a little time skip and get into episode 3 ( which introduces The generals idk what I'm doing yet ;-;)

( plz like and comment)


	3. Chapter 2

Hewwo back again for another chapter _ so I've decided that the next chapter is going to be solely based on episode 3 I'm not even going to bother with episode 2 simply cause I want to start writing about Jetstorm :3 other than that let's get on with the fic. 0w0

Last time on A spiders wish:

" I think it would be best if we head underground, that way those stupid drones have an easy way to find us."

" good idea silk, it will impossible for those big tank drones to fit down here."everyone else nods in agreement and we start heading into the tunnels, not sure who or what we'll encounter down there.

Now: silk's POV

'When will this torture ever end!' I thought to myself as we continued along. We have been walking for what seems like forever and Rattrap has been talking the entire time.

" could you maybe shut you rust coated vocal synthesizer for a couple of cycles, I can barely hear myself think," I say, glaring at him and continuing on. Before he could say something, however, Optimus interrupted.

" the tunnel ends up ahead, but I feel another presence just at the end of it." I go to ask something, but Rattrap, of course, interrupts me.

" so what, they're probably just some vehiclowns or whatever they're called." I roll my eyes as Optimus continues.

" no there's only one person and this is the way to go, just make sure to be on your guard." Everyone nods in agreement and continues on with their guard up. I fall to the rear of the group and turn around to check behind us to make sure those drones didn't follow, when I turn back around I just miss cheetor, Rattrap, and Optimus falling over the edge at the end of the tunnel.

"Guys!" I yell and rush over to the edge, only to see them land in another... web? Wait but who could have..

" Well well well look who we have here, the monkey, the rodent, the kitty cat, and the other she spider all in my web, well most of you at least." Said a Black widow spider slightly smaller than me. I sigh and roll my eyes before saying.

" really Blackarachnia? Really?"

"Well I though you guys were those drones at first and had planned to take them out, but then I heard the rats complaining and put two and two together to realize it wasn't them, but you four misfits." She says and starts freeing the others as I carefully drop down onto the web.

" It's good to see you Blackarachnia, but how long have you been down here?"

" a few solar cycles, I had to escape from those drones and the only way I could was to flea down into the tunnels. i had set up this trap to take them out with me, but instead I caught you four."

" well if anything, it's great we found you when we did, now lets head further down. I have this feeling that we'll find what were looking for, but we must move quickly,if we don't find something to fix this soon, we may go offline from this virus, Permanently."

We all nod in agreement and start heading down further into the catacombs, not knowing what we were going to find down there.

\- time skip brought to you by the lovely Steve the vehicon-

We went down further and further into the catacombs, even past some pre-maximal ruins along the way. As we went on, the pain from the transformation virus got worse and worse, to the point were at times I had to stop for a few nano-clicks to get my bearings. We eventually get to this area that has flames in front of it. How in the world flames got onto Cybertron I will never know but when Optimus touched it, it disapeared and turned into this thing that looks like... that human food called jello, wjith pieces somehow floating away from it. IDK if it was all real cause at this point the pain was too much and i collapsed, the last thing I heard was the others calling out my name.

\- mini timeskip cause im lazy XD -

"Silk, Silk come on get up!"

"would you stop your yapping cheetor, she'll wake up when she wants to, besides, boss monkey says that the reprograming probably took a lot out of her system, seeing as she was the one who somehow got affected by the virus the most.'

I groan and start to wake up, causing them to turn my way. I notice their new forms and was able to get a good look at my new form. I was now a darker shade of blue and had a weird mixture of purple, black, white and yellow all throughout, my alt-mod also had slightly longer legs than before, my body was slightly smaller, and my eyes were now a more brighter yellow.

"Silk!"I wasn't even able to fully stand up before I was tackled by cheetor, causing me to yelp when I landed on my back. " Cheetor, get off of her, she's still probably recovering." Blackarachnia states as cheetor gets off. I get back onto my feet and she turns to me asking.

"You ok? You gave us quite a scare early."

" Yes I'm fine, but where is optimus and what happened, all I remember is the jello thing, than passing out." They look at me for a few moments before telling me everything that had happened. From the reformatting, to being chased by biker drones, to optimus transforming for the first time in his new mod. They also told me that we all have to learn how to transform in these new techno-organic forms, and where Optimus went.

" He went back to the oricale and to check to make sure we weren't followed by those drones." Blackarachnia explained to me and I nodded, but I had this sinking feeling that this was only the beginning.

Alright chapter two done, now chapter three is based loosely around episode three and introduces Jetstorm, which I now have to re-watch it in order to try and get his attitude right.

\- plz like and comment- w


End file.
